


Swimming Pools

by Vickyparamore



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyparamore/pseuds/Vickyparamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor enjoying a peaceful day by the pool thinking about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pools

Spending time with Troye was always something I looked forward to, even if we couldn't spend more than 2 weeks without seeing each other. Being in his arms made me feel like nothing can come between us, it was magical.

Now I was in Perth, having spent New Year's Eve at the Mellet household felt really special, it felt like home. The house full of people chatting and having a good time. It was indeed home for me now.

Besides, everything was beautiful. The beaches, the sunsets, but most importantly, him.

We were spending a lazy day in the pool, just the two of us. Troye was sitting on the edge of the pool and I was inside of it between Troye's legs with my hands on his lap. Talking and relaxing, just living the life.

"You know, we need to have a big pool when we have a house" he said

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"So you can teach our kids how to swim. I hope all those medals weren't for nothing" I smiled at him. Just thinking about our possible future together brought butterflies to my stomach."Of course" I said picturing that scene.

I, teaching one of our kids how to swim and then Troye filming it for the collection of our home videos. I was already looking forward to it.

His laugh brought me out of the future, he knew I was picturing it.

As I blushed he grabbed my chin, making me look at him. He bent forward, quickly closing the gap between our lips. I stood on my tiptoes and closed my hands at the small of his back as he depends the kiss.

Eventually, we broke the kiss hoping no family members where spying on us."Why have you never shown me your swimming skills?" He asked me.

"My swimming skills?" I repeated with a laugh.

"Yeah, I've seen the videos of you swimming but I've never seen it live"

"Wait, you've seen my swimming videos? Where?"

"There's one on YouTube and believe it or not, your parents have shown me a couple of them"

"Oh my god! Really? When? Ugh I hate them." I said covering my face with my hands.

"C'mon, don't be embarrassed, you looked cute." He said grabbing my hands.

"Sure"

"So, will you show me?" He asked smiling, which made his nose ring shine with the sun light.

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes.

It felt awkward at first to think that the person I love was watching me do something I love.

I could feel his eyes on me as I submerged myself in the water. All the uneasiness seem to float away as I became one with the water, gliding at ease to the opposite end of the pool.

The silvery whites and blues of the pool were no comparison to Troye's eyes, but just like his eyes, I become lost in them.

"That was hot" was the first thing Troye said after I got my head out of the water.

"It was ordinary swimming, Tro, you can do it yourself." I said walking back to my earlier spot.

"I know, but you make it look professional." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, I guess."He placed a kiss on my cheek before saying welcome and then stood up.

"Hey, where are you going? I asked him.

"Nowhere, I'm joining you." After that he jumped into the pool.

"Hello!" He said facing me now.

"Hey" I answered smiling."Thanks again for inviting me to spend New Years here." I said after a moment of silence and then closing my arms around his waist.

"You think I was going to miss my midnight kiss? Never" we laughed and looked at each other's eyes. Blue staring into green and green staring into blue.

That kind of look said everything we felt and even more. It felt right. We didn't need anything else. Just each other and the pictures of our future dancing around in our heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks to Rael (Wanderlusttronnor on tumblr) for helping me write this.


End file.
